Not Applicable
Not applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
Portfolio Envelope filing system for receipts, coupons and also a dual purpose use as recyclable packaging for flat surface products.
2. Background
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,734:
This patent is specifically for use as a file folder for sheet paper that is maintained in a closed position by fabric type fasteners and has three non-connected edges. It is not made in such a way to accommodate coupons, and small pieces of paper such as receipts in an orderly fashion as it has no compartments to separate pieces of paper. Another disadvantage is that it has fabric fasteners and is not self-closing.
Carroll, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,869
This invention is generally for use to package labels for computer magnetic diskettes, video tapes and audio tapes and as a reusable storage media for computer magnetic disketes, video tapes and audio tapes for consumers and for use in trade-shows as a display item. It has V-folds and accordion folds which create pages or leaves resembling a perfect bound book. It does not provide separable compartments with index tabs and labels to divide the contents within the embodiment. It is disadvantageous also because it has accordion folds which in its opened state is cumbersome in accessing contents.
Idstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,561
This patent is specifically for use as a file folder for standard size sheet paper that is maintained in a closed position by punch-out fasteners and pocket flaps created by folding edges.
It is not made in such a way to accommodate coupons, and small pieces of paper such as receipts in an orderly fashion as it has no compartments to separate pieces of paper and no index tabs.
Hedge, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,566
This patent discloses a combined advertising brochure and separable reusable envelope device formed from a rectangular sheet being portioned and folded through the application of parallel scorelines and perforation lines and also includes vertex fold points. It has a separable re-usable envelope at either end of the embodiment. This separable re-usable envelope has an accordion expansion with male and female tuck-in die cuts to hold it in a closed position. The separable re-usable envelope device on the Hedge patent is not constructed in such a way to accomodate coupons, and small pieces of paper such as receipts in an orderly fashion as it has no separable compartments within the embodiment to separate pieces of paper and identify them with index tabs. The fold-over flap with male and female tuck-in die cuts is difficult to close This method of closure has drawbacks as it is cumbersome to place the tuck-ins into the slits and if dropped it can flip open on impact.
Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,279 discloses an invention relating generally to storage and organization of documents and computer storage media. While this arrangement provides index tabs for identifcation and access to contents, this format is far from ideal as it is at least 1 and xc2xd inch thick in its empty state and becomes much thicker when full of contents. It is therefore cumbersome as respects portability in a clothing pocket, dayplanner or notebook. Also, it is disadvantageous because it has a rubberband type fastener which is not advantageous for storing in glove compartments or purses because it could catch on any other items in the purse or glove compartment, whereas the instant invention has a self-closing flap that lays flat.
The present invention provides a flexible, compact, protective portfolio-type organizer filing and storage system specifically for, but not limited to, small documents such as coupons and receipts. The invention has separable compartments with index tabs for the labeling of categories. The invention provides a thin, compact filing system that can be placed in a clothing pocket, glove compartment, notebook or any narrow or small area of space. A punched-out hole tab or tabs provides the capability of hanging from an office wall, or a display rack for marketing purposes or in a ring binder. To provide durability the construction material is polypropylene or other poly-type material. The invention has a self-closing flap mounted at the top, constructed of same polypropylene material which, due to the somewhat stiffness of material, creates a snap-back closing device. The bottom and sides of the portfolio organizer are closed creating a top-end opening with dividers and index tabs to identify contents within the embodiment. The dividers are heat welded together at the bottom thereby making the dividers a separate unit to provide removal of said dividers which provides an un-encumbered view of contents within the dividers when outside of the embodiment. To provide at-a-glance differentiation of categories the invention can be color coded.
The embodiment without dividers is for use as a storage envelope for single category documents. This single category use can have identification indicia imprinted on the envelope.
The invention has a dual purpose use as a package for flat-surfaced products. The self-closing flap can be placed on any side or top of the embodiment to allow for different configurations of products being held within. The use of invention as a package is ecologically sound as it can be used again as a sturdy, durable storage envelope instead of discarding the package.
The advantages of the invention are as follows:
1. The portfolio envelope provides a compact container for small documents that can easily be stored in a clothing pocket, purse, dayplanner, notebook, on a wall or any small area of space.
2. The invention has a self-closing flap which is compact and will not catch on anything.
3 The invention has dividers which gives the consumer a categorical identification of small documents such as ATM receipts and deposit slips which normally ends up in a pocket or purse that are easily lost or misplaced.
4. It can be color coded to provide identification of type of receipts or small documents, for example, storing Banking receipts . . . Blue, Green for Money, Purple for Coupons, etc.
5. The invention can include printed labels for each category of use, for example, for general type receipts labels will read, Department Store, Target, Wall-Mart, Home Improvement, etc. The consumer can choose from the list of labels for their own personal use.
6. The invention without the dividers provides a single category portfolio with or without identifying indicia and can be color coded also to provide identification of contents. The size makes it possible to fit it into a small desk drawer or other small area.
7. The invention in its use as package for flat surfaced products eliminates the need of stapling or glueing advertising indicia to package, it is a easily opened and can also be used as a portfolio instead of discarding the package which is an ecological solution to all of the plastic packages that are discarded.